


Where the Poppy Grows.

by TayBartlett9000



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Battlefields, Gen, November 11 - Freeform, Tragedy, War, World War 1, conflict long past, loss of life, memorial piece, poppies, rememberence, remembering the lost soldiers, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayBartlett9000/pseuds/TayBartlett9000
Summary: Poem: In rememberence to all soldiers that have been involved in conflict. Please give this a read.





	

Where the Poppy Grows. 

 

Poppies grow from a field of war,

Of bloodshed, pain, loss and gore,

 Those soldiers fought for country fare,

Fought for our freedom amidst a  tide of  despair.

 

Such a  tragic loss of life,

Pain and suffering, brutality and strife,

But through this hardship, nature still shows,

In the fields of war where the poppy grows.

 

As the bell tolls eleven, the world must fall silent,

 In  quiet respect for those who died on the Salient,

Never  shall we forget their sacrifice,

And the war that was fought at  a deadly  price.

 

As the sun rises, a ball of flame,

It’s light strikes the crosses and stones that remain,,

From conflict long past, marked by  memorial stones,

That stand alone in the   battlefield where the   poppy grows.


End file.
